Pucker Up Criminal Minds
by cinnysangel
Summary: A very special kiss for all the team
1. Chapter 1

**Pucker Up Criminal Minds**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

**Penelope Garcia: Playful**

Nothing beats a good carnival with the man you love. The money he spent trying to win a stuffed toy for her had JJ shaking her head, but Penelope had squealed when Kevin won her the biggest panda bear she had ever seen. Henry was eyeing it warily and Penelope had made Kevin lock it in the car as to not scare the little boy. The rides were fun and they ate tons of fattening food, until she almost felt sick. But not quite yet she had to have cotton candy. The pink and blue puffy stuff made her heart flutter at the sight of it wound tightly on a paper cone. They were sharing it and enjoying the subtle hints that he was making, every time he took a bite. Garcia hoped onto the carrousel, mounting a colorful pony. He took the one next to her and soon the ride began. Kevin smiled at her and she thought she was having the time of her life, laughing, she leaned over hanging onto the poll as the horse went up and then back down. She noticed he had a little bit of cotton candy stuck to his bottom lip and she called him closer. He leaned in and as her horse lowered and his rose she kissed him. His lips were sweet and moist. The inside of his mouth inviting, the ride dizzying, it was as if the world spun around them not the ride turning on its axel. The music from the merry go round played it's haunting tune as she got lost in the feel of this man's lips on hers. And as she pulled back, smiling she could see love reflecting in his eyes as he said only one word, "Wow" She felt it to and yes it was just that, "Wow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pucker Up Criminal Minds **

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

**Aaron Hotchner: Sweet**

Aaron Hotchner had never been happier to see the outside of his sister in laws house. Actually she was his ex sister in law but she had never felt more like family. Jessica was acting Mother to Jack and Hotch was eternally grateful. He wouldn't have such a well rounded son if it wasn't for this woman. Putting the car in park marked the start of a free weekend that he had big plans for them. Jack had been very busy with his school activities and Hotch had been wrapped up in his case. Time had flown by and what felt like an eternity passed by in a blink of an eye. He still could hear Jack's soft voice as he said, "Do you have to go, Daddy?" He nodded, unwilling to let his son hear the pain in his voice. Jack had wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck squeezing him tightly burying his face in his neck, refusing to kiss him goodbye. He wondered if his son would be happy to see him or if he would be holding a grudge. That thought made Hotch afraid to move from the car. He hesitated gulping in air as his heart beat out of control and his stomach churned rapidly. 'You fool, go to him, he will be happy to see you' Hotch could hear her voice as clearly as if she was sitting in the car next to him, 'He needs his Daddy, show him love, Aaron do it for the both of us.' That did it, the nudge he needed to cast all of his fears aside. He opened the car door and stepped out into the driveway. Jack saw him from the window and bound down the front stairs. Halfway down the sidewalk he stopped. Aaron could see the smile growing on his sons face as he squatted, opening his arms wide. Moments later the boy flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you buddy!" Hotch kissed his cheek and the side of his head, inhaling the sent of his son, promising to never let go of him. Jack put his tiny hands on either side of Hotch's face and plastered his wet lips to Hotch's mouth in a strong pucker. "I missed you Daddy! Can we go home now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pucker Up Criminal Minds**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

**Spencer Reid: Sad**

Reid walked slowly through the halls. He wanted to believe this was a dream but he knew no matter how much he pinched himself he was not going to wake up from this nightmare. Four months earlier while in the shower she had found the lump.

Hodgkin's Lymphoma the doctors had said, survival rate good with early detection, and treatment. What they didn't count on was her already compromised immune system and the fact that by the time she found the lump it was already advanced. He could smell cleaning solution in the air and the strong scent of bleach based cleaners made Spencer think of death and hospitals. But why not, that is why they were here, wasn't it? He stopped and Morgan put his hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Spencer sucked in his bottom lip and nodded. "What time is it?"

Morgan looked at his watch and said, "two thirty."

They had been called at one forty five. Spencer wanted to remember every moment of this night.

Entering the room they were met by a woman in her late forties who smiled weakly at him and then said, "She is hanging on refusing medication. I think she is waiting for you."

This place was like a hotel and not a hospital. That was the idea of this hospice care unit to make it comfortable for the dying and the living. Morgan hung back and Reid took one glance over his shoulder at his best friend in the whole world. Morgan was struggling with his emotions and Reid thought he should comfort him instead of Morgan being a comfort to Reid.

She gasped and coughed sucking in air with a wheeze that terrified Reid. He moved to her bed. "Carrie, please let them give you a shot."

"gagagah…no…" She wheezed. "Hold…my…" She reached out to him but could not finish her sentence.

He sat down on the bed next to her. Her face was gaunt from not being able to swallow for well over a week and living only on IV fluids. Her disease was eating away at her body, her hair lost it luster, her lips were chapped and her blue eyes were dull. He took her hand and she closed her eyes. He touched her face as tears rolled down his cheeks. She coughed again and then she went quiet, Spencer had thought maybe she was gone, and then she took a ragged breath again.

"Oh God, just take her already! Please don't make her suffer like this." Tears blinded him and he got the hiccups. The nurse moved next to Carrie and injected the morphine. Even though Carrie didn't want it the nurse knew she needed it. It didn't do much for her the pain was too intense because she waited so long. Her breathing was shallow and a rattling could be heard coming from her chest. Spencer pleaded and begged silently for her to go, to slip away and out of suffering. 'Carrie it's ok to let go honey. You don't have to fight anymore. This is too hard for you. I love you and will always love you."

Carrie opened her eyes but didn't focus on anything; her lips were parted slightly as she gave up and passed away.

Spencer closed his eyes trying to fight the tears "Oh God no… no…. no honey, why isn't this a relief? Why does it hurt so damn much?" He put his hands on either side of her face lowering his mouth to hers kissing her softly, as sobs shook his body and pain robbed him of his faculties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pucker up Criminal Minds…**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

**Derek Morgan: carnal**

He looked at her she is incredible beautiful. He always felt that she was. The only thing that changed was the need he had to kiss her. He felt it so strongly that he almost couldn't keep himself from moving close to her and pulling her into him. What would it be like to touch her soft skin rub his thumb over her bare shoulder? She licked her lips and he was caught off guard. 'No you can't do that!' he scolded himself. She wasn't even aware of what he was thinking. And he was positive she didn't even know he watched her. She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear as she studied the file. This was making him crazy. Reid interrupted his daydream as he put a coffee mug in front of him.

"Thanks"

Reid went to his desk and sipped his coffee. Morgan tried to concentrate on his file again, but he found his eyes settling on her lips. They were lightly glossed and he thought he could guess the flavor, cherry. She seemed to like them and he knew she would pick that flavor. His body was reacting to the way she moved her mouth when she read and he was beyond his breaking point there was no way he was going to be able to read this file now. All he could do was fantasize about kissing her.

He stood facing her their toes touched. He could smell her perfume and the cherry lip gloss. She lifted her hands and put them on his biceps. It was all he needed, the smallest amount of encouragement. She looked at him, she was eye level almost as tall as him. He put his hands around her waist pulling her hips into his. She opened her mouth, surprised by his boldness. He took that as an invitation and he moved in closer to her their mouths inches from one another. He could feel her breath and he knew she was struggling to draw in a deep breath; she wanted to kiss him as much he wanted her. He hovered over her mouth not giving her what she wanted. He would wait for her to take the next step. She moved her hands from his biceps, sliding her open hands over his shoulders and to the back of his neck. She rubbed her fingers over the base of his scull. He never felt anything more seductive. She tilted her head and moved closer until her lips touched his. She had her mouth open slightly, giving him access. He was right about the cherry lip gloss. He kissed her opening and closing his mouth making it deeper each time he opened his mouth. She responded matching his movements and when she opened enough he slid his tongue inside tasting, probing and enjoying this forbidden moment. When he finally broke away from her mouth he said, "Emily!"

"What?"

"Huh?" Morgan looked up from the file.

"You said my name. What did you want?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows; he didn't know he actually said it. He stood grabbing his cup, "Do you need more coffee?" He quickly covered his mistake.


End file.
